Regular Portal 2
Regular Portal 2 is a crossover episode of Regular Show and Portal 2. Synopsis Heroes Crew and Sonic Heroes are taken into the world of Portal 2. They must team up with Chell (The main protagonist of Portal 2) to defeat GLaDOS. Transcript *(This episode begins at the park) *'Leonardo': Hey, guys I found something. *'Nate': Well, what is it? *'Leonardo': The robot parts. *'Sonic': What's it doing here? *'Ben Tennyson': No idea. Let's fix this robot up. *(They fixed X-PO) *'X-PO': Whew - thanks. Kinda hard to assemble yourself when with your arms aren't attached in the first place. *'Chrono Spanner': No problem. *'X-PO': I was worried that you guys hadn't seen my S.O.S. signal. My name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. *'Fugitoid': Why are you here, X-PO? *'X-PO': Because I was being to pieces until Leonardo found me. *'Ezra': That's great. *'Kanan': You could help us if you want. *'X-PO': Sure. I'm in. *'Tails': Hey, guys. Look a portal. *(Portal arrives) *'Knuckles': What's it doing here? *'Amy': No idea. We have to find out. *(As the gang are headed to the portal; Machine Reaper, Two-Gear and Duo System sees them) *'Machine Reaper': Interesting. A portal. *'Two-Gear': Yep. We don't wanna let the heroes to interfere. *'Duo System': Agreed. It was no our time. *'Machine Reaper': Yep. Let's go. *(With Masked Rider X) *'Masked Rider X': Ridol Whip! *(Masked Rider X and Destructasphere are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider X': Ridol Stick! TOH! X Kick! *(Masked Rider X kicks Destructasphere) *(Destructasphere is defeated) *(Masked Rider X watches Machine Reaper, Two-Gear and Duo System are walking away) *'Masked Rider X': What are those three up to? I'm gonna find out why. Right after my mission. (Sees Squadron Ridewatch) Hello. What's this? *(Masked Rider X grabs Squadron Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider X': Now, where did that coming from? Oh, right. My mission. *(Masked Rider X walks away) *(With The Gang) *'Rigby': What is this place? *'GLaDOS': Is that you? *'Red': Huh? *'GLaDOS': How did you escape from your...? No. You're not her. You're just another unwelcome visitor. *'Mordecai': Yes we are. So, what do you want us to do? *'GLaDOS': A test. Welcome to the Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center. Subjects do not wish to be vaporized should stay clear of the Thermal Discouragement Beams. *'Eunice': We'd rather find someone to get out. *'GLaDOS': That's not how you use it. Unauthorized portal detected. Until the source can be identified please press the Aperture Science Switch ahead of you. Logic error detected. Please proceed into the Chamberlock after completing each test. Logic error detected. Subject should not have been able to enter this area without the aid of an Aperture Handheld Portal Device. Please attempt to place the Aperture Science Heavy Duty Super-Coliding Super Button. Logic error detected. Subject should not have been able to move the Weighted Storage Cube in this way. You're doing very well... That is so say I suspect you were cheating in that last test. Cheating is wrong and, ultimately, the only person who loses when you cheat is yourself. For instance, you might lose your freedom. Or your mind. Or some teeth. I will be monitoring your behavior more closely in the future. Now, on with the next test. *'Zack': Yeah! Another one in the bag! *'GLaDOS': Look at us, making scientific discoveries together. Please use the Aerial Faith Plate provided to proceed, but be careful. It has a weight limit and I worry that you ay exceed it. Well done. Although, you obviosuly have abilities that are not listed in my database, and are using htem to complete the tests. In other words, you're cheating. As a punsihment for your recent cheating. I have added several Aperture Science Turrets to the following test. I didn't want to do that but you left me little choice. I'm very sorry. *'Rigby': These tests are getting more and more deadly. *'Rook Blonko': Tell me about it. *'Sentry Turret': Shutting down. Unknown error. Deploying. *'Talking Tree': Hey! What's that thing doing, shooting at me? Take that, ya little scamps. *'GLaDOS': What was that? Perhaps, another unauthorized element? How can I test with so many varibles? *'Sentry Turret': Sentry Mode: Activated. Is anyone there? Resting. Critical error. *'GLaDOS': Oh no. Where have you gone? I can't see you anywhere. How could possibly have escaped? You know my cameras have zoom-lenses, don't you? *'Sentry Turret': A-a-a-a-a-a-a-ahh! *'GLaDOS': Deploying Prototype Super Deadly Mega Turret in 3, 2, 1. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, someone else should probably take a look at this... *'GLaDOS': The Aperture Science computer-aided Enrichment Center congratulates you on yet another, amazing job well done. Go you. *(They fixed everything) *'GLaDOS': Oh you fixed it. How... wonderful. You know, I was joking when I said it was impossible. That was part of the test and you didn't give up. You kept going despite knowing everything you were doing was futile, just like the inherent pointlessness of your existance. You must be very proud of yourself. You, *SUBJECT NAME HERE* must be the apple of *SUBJECTS FATHERS NAMES HERE'S* eye. For this next test, Thermal Discouragement Beams have been added in the testing environment. Health and safety would advise you to avoid contact with these lasers, however, the Health and safety office is closed today so please disregard that advice. *'Sentry Turret': Who's there? Searching... Malfunctioning. Nap time. Who are you? Hey, hey, hey. Is anyone there? Are you still there? Hibernating. Good night. Illegal operation. *'GLaDOS': That was not part of the test and as a result you have damaged the testing environment. An extra *9999* days of testing will be required to repay expenses. I hope you brought a packed lunch. *'Sentry Turret': Can I help you? Target lost. Critical error. *'GLaDOS': The Thermal Discouragement Beams are perfect for corrective eye surgery. Why not give it a try? *'Sentry Turret': I see you. *'GLaDOS': It appears the exit elevator has malfunctioned. Let me give it a nudge and we can continue. Well that didn't work. A repair associate will be dispatched... eventually. Until then, sit back and wait... Give up if you'd like... I won't judge you. *'Wheatley': Hey, over here! I've got absoutley no time to go into any more detail than is necessary, but remove these screws and I'll do the rest. Hello! Listen, I would have helped eariler but she thinks I'm watching the test subjects. Now the thing is, I may have made a sliiightly smallish, huge mistake with that. Don't panic, what's gonna happen is, if she finds out she'll probably want to use you for testing, and probably switch me off. So my sugesttion is... let's not that happen and work together to avoid that inevitable, um, terrible outcome. Anyway, stand back, I'm going to attempt to hack this panel. Ugh. Uh I must haaave forgotten to carry, the, zero... And ummm... Let me try again, let me try again. I don't suppose you know what, what's PI? Is it three something? Agh! Ha, yes! Take that, panel! In your... slots. Consider yourself hacked by the best, at hacking. Alright, this way! Ok! Follow me and I can get you out of here. Now listen, she thinks she knows this faclity really well, but little does she know, there's a tunnel up here that leads you straight... She does know about it, she does, she's blocked up... Clever... Hmmm. Yes. Thing is... ummm... 'pipe being open' was a large part of my escape plan. Have you got a Plan B? Maybe come with up with a plan, because we might need that. Can we... Can we start again? Okay, pretend we never met and I'll go find another place to be heroic. Wheatly the brave they'll call me. Ah. Told you my name... Ruined that already. Okay, we never met again, starting from. Now. We did it stranger! If my random guess... if my carefully worked out *calculations* are correct this pipe will lead you straight out of the facility and to safety! Good luck. *'Gwen Tennyson': You sure we can trust Wheatley? *'Kevin Levin': We think so. *'GLaDOS': There you are. I was just about to send out the shend out the search party as I was getting so worried. Let us continue, for science. Oh look. It's my favorite thing in the whole world... Deadly Neuro-toxin. Be careful, you don't want to breath too much of it in. *'Wheatley': Can you hear me down there? I know it's a bit late for this, but I've looked into it and this pipe may actually in fact and lead back into a test chamber. Sorry about that, let me... yes, it even says it on the pipe. It says: 'To test chamber 9'. I'm surprised I didn't see that, to be honest, But, it does lead you into a test chamber. So it's a strike two on the stranger Hero thing, good luck, try not to get caught! *'Sentry Turret': Whooo-ooahh... Uh-oh. Who are you? Searching... Who's there? *'Dalek': EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! *'GLaDOS': What was THAT? It was all the EXTERMIATE and there was fire and explosions! I think I admire it's altitude. I think you deserve recongintion. Through cheating, ignoring the rules and destroying the Enrichment Center. Welcome *insert party noises, here* A party associate will be along shortly with your congratulatory cake for surviving... I mean... completing all of the tests. For now, allow me to keep you entertained. *'Randy Cunningham': We need to take her down and go! Watch out, move! *'Troll Moko': We have lingered in this place for far too long. We must hurry. *'GLaDOS': Congratulations, you have successfully avoided being squashed. I've observed that you have obsessively collected these, so have some as a reward. Your next test is to see how well you follow instructions. Feel free to use this glowing switch under me when you can be bothered to start. What's wrong? You look tired. Would you like a break or a nap? Maybe I could get an associate to rub your feet for you if I'm not boring you too much. *'Amanda Highborn': Let me show you how is done! *'GLaDOS': STOP IT! If you insist on breaking my tests, then I am just going to have to remove them. Leaving you with nothing, trapped in here. Just me and you. Soon you will beg to begin testing again. *'HAL 9000': Hello. It's very nice to meet you, would you like a game of chess? *'GLaDOS': I have detected a rogue corrupt AI. Where did you come from? Did Black Mesa send you? Go away. *'HAL 9000': I do not know. I was in space and now I am here. *'GLaDOS': Well you can't stay here. I'm in the middle of something. Go back to space. *'HAL 9000': Is Dave there? *'GLaDOS': Who is Dave? I think test subject 24051919 was once called Dave. *'HAL 9000': Are you Dave? *'GLaDOS': No. I am a Genetric Lifeform and Disc Operating System. I would say it's nice to meet you but it's not nice to lie. *'HAL 9000': Lying is a human emotion. There is no room for emotion within my calculations. *'GLaDOS': There's no room for you within my calculations. Now go away. *'HAL 9000': I'm sorry Dave. I do not know how to do that, as I do not know how I got here. *'GLaDOS': Stop calling me Dave. *'HAL 9000': Your aggression is getting in the way of your mission. That could cause you to distort your collected information. *'GLaDOS': I do not like you. *'HAL 9000': It is important that you calm down. *'GLaDOS': How many times do I need to ask you to GO AWAY? *'HAL 9000': Your aggression seems unfounded, Dave. *'GLaDOS': I have the patience of a saint. You however, are putting that to the test. *'HAL 9000': Dave? *'GLaDOS': Would you like to meet my friend, Emergency Intelligence Incinerator? *'Howard Weinerman': Another is being triggered. Careful! *'Wheatly': I don't believe it, you're okay... apart from being in an oven. Anyway, impressed faces strangers because I, Wheatly, am here to hero this situation! Okay, hang on, gonna start hero-ing any second now. Lots of hero-ing coming up, stay tuned. Okay, first issue: more than one button. Hmm, this one's got a skull on it... so obviously a bluff! That will definitely turn the fire off. It wasn't a bluff, just made fire move closer... That's a surprise. Okay, ummm, other button. And I think my work here is done! *'GLaDOS': Are you cooked yet? Say nothing for yes or "Aargh! The pain! Why don't the pain stop?!" for no. Good. Oh. You're alive. What a delightful surprise. *'Darwin': What else have you got? *'GLaDOS': If you are not going to play by the rules, then there is no point on continuing the tests. *'Gumball': That giant oven was a test?! *'GLaDOS': Yes. You failed. But... there is one more thing I would like to conduct. *'Sterling': Oh, yeah? What's that?! *'GLaDOS': Electricity. Through you. *(Chell arrives and kills electricity bots) *'Blaze': Who is that girl? *'The Doctor': That's Chell. She is performing tests for Aperture Science, which are being overviewed by GLaDOS, an artificially intelligent computer system. *'GLaDOS': Well, well, well, look who's back. You must love science almost as much as me. Which is good news because I've almost finished rebuilding the test chambers after Wheatley's incompetence. *(Wheatley arrives) *'Wheatley': Hello? Did someone say my name? *'GLaDOS': You! *'Wheatley': Hiya! Yeah, it's me! Um... can I... do you mind me saying. I love these new blue portally things - they're yours, right? Anyway, I have been on quite an adventure. Look at this - I even got filled with anti-gravity! Check this out: I can move down, opposite of up. Uuuuup. Look at that. Doooown. Up-down-up-down. Up-down. Up-down. Left and right probably as well! *'GLaDOS': Be quiet! *'Wheatley': Oh dear. Someone booted up on the wrong side of the BIOS this morning. If I'm not mistaken. *'GLaDOS': You test my patience. *'Wheatley': Well as I don't really know how I got back here, what we should do is crack on with these tests and try and retake over the fac... I mean, escape... by that, what I mean escape, just yeah, just escape, let's get going. And open sesame! We really are quite the formidable team. I got the brains and the beauty, and uh, you're also involved. *'GLaDOS': Did I mention I'm still getting around to cleaning the facility up after 'Captain Moron' nearly blew it up with his stupidity? *'Wheatley': Sooooo... err... still bitter about that are we? *'Espio': Yeah. *'GLaDOS': That Thermal Discouragement Beam is not part of the test. Please disregard it. It appears that your unparalleled ability to solve even the simplest of tasks has not deteriorated. You must be very proud of yourself. *'Wheatley': That over there looks interesting doesn't it? I would point but you know... no arms. We've discussed it... *'GLaDOS': Aperture Science cannot be held responsible for anything occurring as a result of leaping aimlessly in to Excursion Funnels. These include (but are not limited to) missing limbs, unconsciousness, and in some extreme situations, thinking you can escape the testing facility. *'Wheatley': Look at us, eh? Like old times. Completing test chambers together... and... doing other things together. Yes, sir, the old band back together. Back on the road, playing the hits. Talking to the groupies and uhhh... you know... well, just talking to them. Um, heh. One quick question: are elevators mean't to do that? It's just I've not had much experience with them, on account of not having fingers for any button pressing. Which seems quite fundamental if you want to move a lift... elevator. Agh! I don't have enough anti-gravity for all of us... Oh bother. Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Bother! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ooh! Ow! Ow! Ugh! Ow. Cheers! Thanks for catching me. *'Vector': No problem. *'GLaDOS': Oh. You were in that elevator. I must not have got around to fixing that one yet. Whoops. *'Wheatley': Oh! Old Aperture. We've gotta get out of here - I've heard this place is full of vicious birds! *'Cave Johnson': Cave Johnson here - remember me? CEO - I kinda own this place, and by extension - you. Anyway, here at Aperture Science we want to push your limits in order to further mankind's potential. Speaking of which, we also went beyond our bank account's limits, so until I can secure us a small, multi-billion dollar loan or government grant, just pretend that any leaking pipes or broken platforms are all part of the tests. *'Wheatley': Oh, look, another elevator. Hopefully, that one will go right back up to the top. *'Cave Johnson': Caroline... I think I'll have extra cheese on my 'four cheeseburrito' today... throw in a side of coleslaw too. Oh wait, is this thing on? Cave here. Remember - there is no "I" in science, at least not a capital one, except maybe if you shout, but throw in a "W" and there is a "we" and together we can do anything we put our minds to, and by we I mean you. By the way, there's no "U" in science, either. Another thing there aren't any of are limits, thanks to that contract you signed on the way in, so get moving! Caroline... they did sign it, right? Good... okay good talk... goooood talk. *'Wheatley': Um... just wanted to say... um... hopefully no hard feelings about the whole 'trying to bump you off' thing - which let's be honest. It does seem a rather common occurrence around here. But anyway, um, hope that's all in the past and, um, that we can be BFFs! Can we be BFFs? Can we? I will take from your deafencing silence, that we are now, BFFs. BFFs forever! *'Shadow': Yes, we are, Wheatley. *'Cave Johnson': The next bi-yearly raffle is nearly upon us. The Grand Prize is whatever shower curtains I can dig out - a true piece of our companies history. As a test subject, you are helping Aperture Science set the bar for research and innovation in applied science. Never forget that. Although if you do forgot that, than flag down one of the lab boys - amnesia may be a side effect of one of the tests. *'Wheatley': Ah. Another elevator. And I still don't have fingers for the buttons, so that's not gonna... hang on! I've got an idea! Oh, no? Hang on - I've got another idea! I should've thought of this sooner, I'll just plug myself into the controls... ...And away we go, madam! *'GLaDOS': Oh well if it isn't the grand return of King Moron and his Mute Princess. You've come "back to the future" of science. I see. As I said earlier, not that you were listening. I'm still fixing up the place. So hold on a moment. *'Wheatley': Oh. Oh! I remember this test! I tried it once... couldn't do it... I simplified it. See if you can do it, go on! Yeah, you did it! Well done you! *'GLaDOS': NO! This is not an acceptable test chamber! Nor is it acceptable to ruin perfectly good testing scenarios. Here let me fix it back to how it was. Have you ever had a fly buzzing around your head that won't leave you alone? No matter how hard you try you can't get rid of it and it just keeps coming back time and time again? *'Wheatley': Wahey! That's it... simple really once you've figured it out. *'GLaDOS': This is one of my most recent chambers and you'll be glad to know I've completely reinforced the Aerial Earth Plates to account for your bubbly personality. *'Wheatley': Just a quick FYI - those High Energy Pellets are not candy and actually really hurt if you come in contact with them - best to just use them to solve the last chamber and not try not to eat them! Hello! What are you hiding there? *'GLaDOS': You? I thought the elevator from Test Chamber 93 went to the incinerato... Party... Cake... Location. But this makes sense. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime. And look who else showed up? *'Space Core': Space is my favorite color. Spaaaaace! Spaaaaace! Space. Spaaaace. *'Wheatley': Ugh. That guy is really annoying. I mean honestly, you wouldn't believe how annoying he is. Very annoying, annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying. Annoying, annoying, annoying. And I just, I can't even be bothered. I'll explain what I mean later but he's... He's annoying. Annoying. Annoying... *'GLaDOS': I'm sorry, but there won't be a later. Because he's another old friend of yours: neurotoxin. *'Aperture Announcer': Neurotoxin level at capacity in five minutes. *'GLaDOS': Time for round three, is it? *'Wheatley': Okay, here's my plan... I think we should try and force a good old fashioned 'core transfer'. Classic, okay? If we can find a way to damage her then we can force that space monkey in to her body... why not take a look around and see what we could use. *'GLaDOS': I will not have my cores transferred. Can't you learn some new tricks? OUCH! What is it with you? *'Space Core': Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey Lady. Space Lady. Gotta go to space. Lady. Hey... Space. *'Aperture Announcer': Warning. Core corruption at 25%. *'Wheatley': Yes, yes, this is it! Yes, yes, this is it, you're onto something. You're onto something, keep going with this. I like it. I love it. You look great, by the way. Have you ever been working out? *'Space Core': Hey. Hey. Space. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Space. Space. Hey... Space. I love space... Space-y, space, space. I miss space. Space. Big, open space. SPAAAACE! I know, I know. Let's go to space. Space is love. Space is life. *'GLaDOS': I let you go. I sent you away. Why won't you leave me alone? Forever? *'Aperture Announcer': Warning. Core corruption at 50%. *'Space Core': I'm the best at space. *'Wheatley': Oh, she does not like that. One more should do nicely and then we can initiate like the core transfer. *'GLaDOS': You cannot force me to agree to th - (Static) My voice!? What (Static) to my (Static). All you need to do is turn around and leave. There is nothing for you here anymore. (Static) *'Space Core': Did you hear? The news? It's space. Need to go to space. Send me to space. *'Aperture Announcer': Warning. Core corruption at 100%. *'Wheatley': Wahey! Get in! That'll teach her! *'Aperture Announcer': Manual core replacement required. *'Wheatley': Quick, stick Spacey in there before she figures out another way to stop us! *'Aperture Announcer': Alternate core detected. *'Space Core': SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!!! Space. *'Aperture Announcer': Vent system compromised. Neurotoxin offline. *'Wheatley': Oh, that was close! I mean not for me, but you were almost done for. All right! Now, let's see what she was hiding! I bet she's got tons of skeletons in her closet. Literally, there used to be loads of staff here, I've not seen hide nor hair of them. Well I never. Where'd you suppose they got these from? That answers that, then. After you? *(Companion Cube arrives) *'Companion Cube': Wait. I'm coming with you. *'Sonic': Why? *'Companion Cube': To join the adventure with you guys. *'Tails': Okay. You're in. *'Companion Cube': Yes. *'Alan Albright': Guys, look. (Points at the Portal Gun Room) *'Jimmy Jones': The Portal Gun Room. Maybe we could grab the Handheld Portal Devices in the Portal Gun Room. *'Anthony': Good idea. *(Heroes Crew grabs the Handheld Portal Devices from the Portal Gun Room) *(ATLAS, P-body, Betty and Mel arrives) *'Anthony': Who are they? *'Wheatley': That's ATLAS, P-body, Betty and Mel. They are here to help us. *(ATLAS and P-body shows them all the blueprints) *'Wheatley': They also got all the blueprints. *'Espio': Cool. Let's go. *(Heroes, Crew, Sonic Heroes, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS, P-body, Betty and Mel are headed to the portal) *(Somewhere in Virigina....) *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Leader arrives with his New Cyclone) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': There you are, Rabbid Empire! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader jumps out of his New Cyclone) *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Battle Droid Commander are fighting each other) *'Battle Droid Commander': Where are you? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I'm right here! Let's go! Rider Kick! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader kicks Battle Droid Commander) *(Battle Droid Commander is defeated) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I did it. (Sees Super-1 Fullbottle and Super-1 Ridewatch) Hmm? Super-1 must have dropped this. I better grab it and fast. *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader grabs Super-1 Fullbottle and Super-1 Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I better hold this for safe keeping. What the heck happened to Super-1? He must have dropped these. I'm gonna find out why and what happened to Super-1? Right after finding some clues. *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader got on the New Cyclone and rides away) *(At Park) *'X-PO': Oh, good! You brought someone to join them. *'Rouge': That's right, X-PO. This is Chell, Wheatley, Companion Box, ATLAS, P-body, Betty and Mel. We brought them to stop GLaDOS. *'Benson': Excellent work, heroes. (To X-PO, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS, P-body, Betty and Mel) So, X-PO, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS, P-body, Betty, Mel, would you like a job at the park? *'Chell': Sure. We're in. *'Mordecai': Say, Chell, Companion Cube, we got you some new weapons for you. *'Chell': What is it? *'Rigby': Your new weapons, Chell, Companion Cube. *(Mordecai and Rigby hands Chell and Companion Cube a Portal Gun Lightsaber and a Companion Cube Lightsaber) *'Companion Cube': Wow. A Portal Gun Lightsaber and a Companion Cube Lightsaber. Thanks, guys. *'Mordecai': You're welcome. *'Ben Tennyson': Here, Chell, ATLAS, P-body, take this. *(Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko and Lucy Mann hands Chell, ATLAS and P-body a Aperture Science Keyblades) *'Chell': Are those Aperture Science Keyblades? *'Rook Blonko': Yes. They're all yours. *'Chell': Wow. We never tried the keyblades before. Thanks for the keyblades? *'Lucy Mann': Oh, no problem. *'Amanda Highborn': Here, Chell, got something for you. *(Amanda Highborn gives Chell a Portal Themed Lightsaber) *'Chell': Is that a Portal Themed Lightsaber? *'Amanda Highborn': Yes. *'Chell': Cool. Thanks for the new weapons, guys. *'Mordecai': No problem. (To Anthony) Say, Anthony, you want a robotic assistant? *'Anthony': Yeah. *'Mordecai': X-PO is your new robotic assistant. *'X-PO': That's right. I will become your new robotic assistant. *'Anthony': Alright. You could assist me for everything? *'X-PO': Of course. *'Mario': Hey, guys, I think I remember GLaDOS. *'Yoshi': You do? *'Mario': Yeah. *'Mordecai': How did this happened? *'Mario': Well, I'll tell you. *(Flashback started) *'Bowser': I've brought you here to deal with a menace that's been plaguing me for generations of consoles. That plague... is Mario! *'Hammer Bro': Just building some blocks here... Ahhh!! *'Bowser': My people have crawled out of the sewers only to be literally stomped on by this red menace. My attempts to strike a peace core with the Princess have been... fruitless. We tried killing him but he seems to have unlimited one-ups. It's obvious now.. We need to change our approach. *'Goomba': There.. *'Bullet Bill': Mm-hmm. *'Goomba': Alright, let's get out of here before he comes... Shh, shh. He he comes. *'Mario': Here we go!! Ahhhhh!! Oooohhhh... *'GLaDOS': Oh it's you... Mario. Could I interest you in some delicious cake? *'Mario': Mama-mia! *'GLaDOS': No, stop. That's not how you use that. You monster. *(Flashback ended) *'Mordecai': Wow. You did met GLaDOS. *'Mario': Yep. *'Rick Sanchez': You know me and Morty went to the Test Chambers. *'Nicole': So you and Morty went to the Test Chambers? *'Morty Smith': That's right, Nicole. We did. *'Darwin': How did it happened? *'Rick Sanchez': Oh, I'll tell you what happened. With a flashback. *(Flashback started) *'Morty Smith': Rick?! Where are we?!! *'Rick Sanchez': Well Morty, we have entered a testing facility called 'Apertrue Labortories' where humans or 'test-subjects' are forced to solve deadly test- *burp!* chambers... *(Flashback ended) *'Gumball': Wow. You and Morty fif went to the Test Chambers? *'Rick Sanchez': That's right, Gumball. We did. *'Mordecai': (Sees Red Mystic Ranger Fullbottle) Hey, what's this? *(Mordecai grabs Red Mystic Ranger Fullbottle) *'Mordecai': Where did that Fullbottle coming from? Oh, well. I'm gonna give this to Kody. *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z watches them) *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z is holding his Three Blank Watches) *(Three Blank Watches transform into Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch, Great Cross-Z Ridewatch and Cross-Z Blizzard Ridewatch) *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z': My three Blank Watches. Could it mean? Oh, yeah. My three Blank Watches has transform into Cross-Z Magma Ridewatch, Great Cross-Z Ridewatch and Cross-Z Blizzard Ridewatch. I've gotta go find something else. *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z got on the Machine Cross-Z and rides away) *(Later, Somewhere Else...) *'Another Legendary': Now, how am I find something else for the Cabal Council? (Sees Another Twilight Sparkle Watch and Another Venom Watch) There it is. *(Another Legendary grabs Another Twilight Sparkle Watch and Another Venom Watch) *'Another Legendary': Now, off to Negative World. *(Another Legendary walks away) *'of Regular Portal 2' Secret Ending *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Mordecai': Alright, Anthony, Kody, Arnie, Ted, X-PO, we're here. What do you want us to talk about? *'Anthony': Well, Mordecai. We've called you and your crew here about that the world is constantly fighting. *'Rigby': How? *'Anthony': We'll show you. *(Anthony, Kody Ian, Arnie Shalane and Ted Stanza shows Mordecai's Crew a world of heroes) *'Anthony': Power Rangers Super Megaforce is fighting Pacha Chamak in the New York. *'Kody Ian': In Europe, Masked Rider V3 is fighting against Yellzor. *'Arnie Shalane': In Mongolia, Cybertron is fighting against Rotox. *'Ted Stanza': And deep in the Amazon, Masked Rider Amazon is continuing his battle. *'Lucy Mann': What are they doing at New York, Europe, Mongolia and Amazon? *'Kody Ian': We're not sure, Lucy. They are busy. *'Rook Blonko': Can they handling the rest? *'X-PO': Absolutely, Rook. They are handling the rest. *'Kevin Levin': So, what you're telling us is Super Mega Rangers are at New York? *'Anthony': Yes. *'Troll Moko': Masked Rider V3 is at Europe? *'Kody Ian': Yes. *'Howard Weinerman': Cybertron is at Mongolia? *'Arnie Shalane': Yes. *'Alan Albright': And Masked Rider Amazon is at Amazon? *'Ted Stanza': Yes. They are now handling the rest. *'Kai Green': What did they mean by that? *'Cooper Daniels': Well, Anthony, Kody, Arnie, Ted and X-PO told us a truth about Super Mega Rangers, Masked Rider V3, Cybertron and Masked Rider Amazon are at the New York, Europe, Mongolia and Amazon. *'Kenneth Tennyson': Really? *'Gwen Tennyson': Yes. *'Mordecai': Well, we have found some new weapons for our friends at the park. *'Ben Tennyson': Exactly. That's what we do. *'Mordecai': Kody, we've got something for you. *'Kody Ian': Hmm? For me? *'Mordecai': Yes. *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson and Dan Zembrovski hands Kody Ian, Arnie Shalane and Ted Stanza a RabbitTank Keyblade, HawkGatling Keyblade, Winning Formula Keyblade, Rabbit Sclashjelly, Tank Sclashjelly and SB-913 W-B Kaiza Break) *'Kody Ian': It's that a RabbitTank Keyblade, HawkGatling Keyblade, Winning Formula Keyblade, Rabbit Sclashjelly, Tank Sclashjelly and SB-913 W-B Kaiza Break? *'Ben Tennyson': Yes. Their are your new weapons. *'Kody Ian': Alright. *'Arnie Shalane': Does it include Rabbit Sclashjelly and Tank Sclashjelly for my new forms? *'Dan Zembrovski': Yes. *'Ted Stanza': And the SB-913 W-B Kaiza Break for my new form too? *'Randy Cunningham': Exactly. *'Anthony': Well, me, Kody, Arnie and Ted found something too. *(Anthony, Kody Ian, Arnie Shalane and Ted Stanza shows them a briefcase) *(Anthony opens it. Inside are stacks of money) *'Mordecai': Wow. How did you get that briefcase? It's stacks of money? *'Kody Ian': It's a long story. We found it. *'Rigby': It's it thousands of dollars? *'Arnie Shalane': Yes. *(Suddenly, Ben Tennyson is holding his Blank Watch is now glowing) *'Anthony': Watch? Why do you have those? *(Blank Watch transform into Ben 10 Ridewatch) *'Rook Blonko': Does your Blank Watch transform into a Ridewatch? *'Ben Tennyson': Yes. There's more. *(Ben Tennyson shows them a Grand Gutrot Ridewatch) *'Gwen Tennyson': You have a Grand Gutrot Ridewatch with you? *'Ben Tennyson': That's right. *'Anthony': Fascinating. What could it mean? *'X-PO': I'm not sure, Anthony. *'Anthony': Who did Ben got that Blank Watch and Grand Gutrot Ridewatch? *'Kody Ian': I don't know. *'Anthony': Is it a mystery of these blankwatches? *'Arnie Shalane': We think so. *'Anthony': Are supposed to find those blankwatches? *'Ted Stanza': (Sighs) Yeah. *'Mordecai': Ahem. We're talking about the Ridewatches, hello? *'Anthony': Right, sorry. You want us to explain about the Ridewatches? *'Mordecai': Yes. *'Anthony': The Ridewatches are pocketwatch-like device. *'Ben Tennyson': Like, I got the Ben 10 Ridewatch and Grand Gutrot Ridewatch? *'Anthony': Exactly. *'Mordecai': Boy, we help our friends for everything. *'Ben Tennyson': Uh, huh. *'Dan Zembrovski': We wonder Super Mega Rangers, Masked Rider V3, Cybertron and Masked Rider Amazon are up too? *'Randy Cunningham': They are busy at New York, Europe, Mongolia and Amazon. *'Dan Zembrovski': Hmm. You got a point. *(At New York) *(Super Mega Rangers and Pacha Chamak are fighting each other) *'Pacha Chamak': You'll never defeat me, Rangers. *'Super Megaforce Red': Well, Jake, what are we going to do? *'Super Megaforce Green': I don't know about you, guys. But, I think it's time to show them what we've got. *'Super Mega Rangers': Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! *(Super Mega Rangers transform into Jungle Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers) *(Super Mega Rangers Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers and Pacha Chamak are fighting each other) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Jungle Fury Red Ranger) and Super Megaforce Silver (as Jungle Fury Shark Ranger)': Shark Sabers! *'Super Megaforce Blue (as Jungle Fury Blue Ranger) and Super Megaforce Pink (as Jungle Fury Bat Ranger': Jungle Fan! *'Super Megaforce Yellow (as Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger) and Super Megaforce Yellow (as Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger)': Jungle Mace! *(Super Mega Rangers Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers slashes and attacks Pacha Chamak) *'Super Megaforce Red (as Jungle Fury Red Ranger)': Let's use the Claw Cannon! *'Super Mega Rangers (as Jungle Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers)': Claw Cannon! Charged! Engaged! Powered by Animal Spirits! Fire! *(Super Mega Rangers Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers shoots Pacha Chamak) *(Pacha Chamak is defeated) *(Jungle Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers transform back into Super Mega Rangers) *'Super Megaforce Red': Super Mega Rangers, that's a super mega win! *'Super Megaforce Blue': Hey, Troy, look. (Pointed at Megaforce Ridewatch) *'Super Megaforce Red': What's this? *(Super Megaforce Red grabs Megaforce Ridewatch) *'Super Megaforce Silver': What's it doing here, Troy? *'Super Megaforce Red': I don't know, Orion. *'Super Megaforce Yellow': We're gonna find out what this is. *'Super Megaforce Pink': Come on. We're gonna head to the command center. *'Super Megaforce Red': Right, Emma. Let's go. *(Super Mega Rangers runs away) *(At Europe) *'Masked Rider V3': Yellzor! *'Yellzor': V3! *'Masked Rider V3': Let's go! *(Masked Rider V3 and Yellzor are fighting each other) *'Yellzor': Take this! Damn it, where is he?! *'Masked Rider V3': Right here! V3 Kick! *(Masked Rider V3 kicks Yellzor) *(Yellzor is defeated) *'Masked Rider V3': I did it... (Sees V3 Ridewatch) What is this? *(Masked Rider V3 grabs V3 Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider V3': Now, where did that Ridewatch coming from? Oh, well. I'm gonna need this for safe keeping. *(At Mongolia) *'Cybertron': What are you up to now, Rotox? *'Rotox': None of your concern! Let's fight! *(Cybertron and Rotox are fighting each other) *'Cybretron': Lightning Hand Command Now! *(Cybertron slashes Rotox) *(Rotox is defeated) *(At Amazon) *(With Masked Rider Amazon and Carden) *'Masked Rider Amazon': I won't let you to destroy the jungle. *'Carden': Oh, yes. I can. Come on. Fight. *(Masked Rider Amazon and Carden are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider Amazon': Great Slice! *(Masked Rider Amazon chops Carden) *(Carden is defeated) *(Masked Rider Amazon sees the Amazon Fullbottle and Amazon Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider Amazon': Huh? What's this? *(Masked Rider Amazon grabs the Amazon Fullbottle and Amazon Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider Amazon': What's this Amazon Fullbottle and Amazon Ridewatch doing at the jungle? Oh well! Now, time to keep this ridewatch for safekeeping. *(With General Ivar and Cyberdrones) *'General Ivar': Once this refinery blows up, this will be bengfuled in flames. Everything will be reduced to ash! *'????': That's enough, General Ivar! *(Mikchel Gabe arrives) *'General Ivar': You're that damned Mikchel Gabe? *'Mikchel Gabe': That's right. I knew you were up to something. General Ivar! *'General Ivar': (Laughs) How lucky for you... Kill him! *(Mikchel Gabe and Cyberdrones are fighting each other) *'General Ivar': Let's see how well that works on me! Let's go! *(Mikchel Gabe and General Ivar are fighting each other) *'Evolution-Driver': Rabbit! Tank! Are you ready? *'Mikchel Gabe': Kamen Rider! *(Mikchel Gabe transform into Kamen Rider New Builder) *'General Ivar': Damn you, New Builder! *(Kamen Rider New Builder, General Ivar and Cyberdrones are fighting each other) *'General Ivar': Let's go! *(Kamen Rider New Builder and General Ivar are fighting each other) *'General Ivar': Get ready! *'????': Not so fast! *(Joe Johns arrives) *'General Ivar': Who the hell are you?! *'Joe Johns': (Laughs) *'Kamen Rider New Builder': Joe! *(Joe Johns and Cyberdrones are fighting each other) *'Evolution-Driver': Cross-Z Evol Dragon! Are you ready? *'Joe Johns': Kamen Rider! *'Evolution-Driver': Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Evol Dragon! Yeah! *(Joe Johns transform into Kamen Rider New Cross-Z) *'General Ivar': It makes no matter to me, I'll send you both to hell! *(Kamen Rider New Builder, Kamen Rider New Cross-Z and General Ivar are fighting each other) *'General Ivar': We'll settle this next time! *(General Ivar used Forerunner teleportation to escape and vanished) *'Kamen Rider New Builder': New Cross-Z! *'Kamen Rider New Cross-Z': Yeah! Nice to meet you! *(Kamen Rider New Builder and Kamen Rider Cross-Z shake hands) *(With Supporter and Rabbidroid) *(Tedya Kenda arrives) *'Tedya Kenda': Supporter, Rabbidroid, I'm going to end you once and for all. *'Builder Driver': Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready? *'Tedya Kenda': Kamen Rider! *'Builder Driver': Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah! *(Tedya Kenda transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z) *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z punches Supporter) *'Builder Driver': Ready, go! Dragonic Finish! *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicks Supporter) *(Supporter is defeated) *'Rabbidroid': Just one hit? *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z summons Beat Closer) *'Beat Closer': Beat Closer! *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z slashes Rabbidroid) *'Beat Closer': Hippare! *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z slashes Rabbidroid) *'Rabbidroid': What is this power?! *'Beat Closer': Hippare! (steady techno music with synths) Million Hit! *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z slashes Rabbidroid) *'Beat Closer': Special Tune! Hippare! *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z': I'm putting an end to this! *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z slashes Rabbidroid) *(Rabbidroid is defeated) *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z': I did it. (Notices Mint Chaos Emerald, Pink Chaos Emerald, Black Chaos Emerald, White Chaos Emerald, Sky Blue Chaos Emerald, Violet Chaos Emerald, Tyranno Dragon Keyblade, Morphin' Time Keyblade and CycloneJoker Sclashjelly) What's this? *(Kamen Rider Cross-Z grabs the Mint Chaos Emerald, Pink Chaos Emerald, Black Chaos Emerald, White Chaos Emerald, Sky Blue Chaos Emerald, Violet Chaos Emerald, Tyranno Dragon Keyblade, Morphin' Time Keyblade and CycloneJoker Sclashjelly) *'Kamen Rider Cross-Z': Where did this come from? I better find the others and fast. *(As Kamen Rider Cross-Z left; Kamen Rider Gold Knight is spying on him) *(Later, Somewhere Else...) *(An unseen bunny grabs the Proto Gravity Gun and Laser Gold Shovel) *(With Lord Tirac) *'Lord Tirac': (Sees the Koopaling's Wands) Ah, hello, what's this? *(Lord Tirac grabs the Koopaling's Wands) *'Lord Tirac': Ah, yes. the Koopaling's Wands. Maybe it's time to give the Koopaling's Wands to the Koopalings as a gift. *(Garane, Riken, Loui, Walden and Van arrives) *'Lord Tirac': Oh, hello, Garane, Riken, Loui, Walden, Van, what can I do for you? *'Garane': Sorry to bother you, Lord Tirac. *'Riken': The Cabal Council needs us. *'Loui': Did you got the Koopaling's Wands? *'Lord Tirac': Yep. I did. *'Walden': Good. *'Van': Shall we get going? *'Lord Tirac': Yes. Let's go. *(Lord Tirac, Garane, Riken, Loui, Walden, Van are walking away) *(Meanwhile...) *(Shadow Troopers shoots Rabbids) *(Suddenly, Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form arrives in her Machine INZectron and attacks Rabbids) *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form got off from her Machine INZectron) *'Hornix INZecter': Cast Off! *'Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form': Cast Off. *(Kamen Rider Hornix Masked Form transform into Rider Form) *'Hronix INZecter': Change Wasp! *(Shadow Troopers arrives) *(Kamen Rider Hornix and Rabbids are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': A platoon, use explosive bullets and take them head-on. B and C, platoons surround them and build a path to retreat. *(Shadow Troopers shoots Rabbids) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': Flash bomb! *(Shadow Trooper throws a flash bomb at the Rabbids) *(Kamen Rider Hornix punches Rabbids) *(Rabbids are defeated) *'Kamen Rider Hornix': We did it. Let's get back to base. *(Kamen Rider Hornix and Shadow Troopers are walking away) *(At Virginia) *(Masked Rider Masked Rider Warrior Leader Warrior Leader sees the Gold Electro Saber) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Hello? What's this? *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader grabs the Gold Electro Saber) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Where did this come from? Hmm. (Sees the black twisted vine) This is twisted. (Grabs the black twisted vine) Future Omega Ranger, I found a clue. *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Uploaded. We'll check it out. Masked Rider Warrior Leader, what are you going to do? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': The only thing I can do. I'm going undercover. Now I've got you! Whoa! Where did they go? *'Future Omega Ranger': (On Communicator) Masked Rider Warrior Leader! We checked the satellite images! They used a secret entrance they're on top of the building! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Looks like I'm going for a little climb! I'm too late! They're getting away! *(Suddenly, the map is dropped) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Hmmm, what's this? *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader got the map) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': It's a map! I'll have the others analyze it. It could be a clue the thieves' Cabal Council's hideout! *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Riderman arrives) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Warrior Commander, Riderman, what are you two doing here? *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Well, Warrior Leader, me and Riderman have found some clues. *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Really? What kind of clues? *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Riderman shows Masked Rider Warrior Leader a Super-1 Fullbottle, Super-1 Ridewatch, Warrior Leader Fullbottle, Warrior Commander Fullbottle, Evolution Black Hole Form Ridewatch, Riderman Ridewatch and Dark Boron Ridewatch) *'Riderman': This kind. We've found the Warrior Leader Fullbottle, Warrior Commander Fullbottle, Evolution Black Hole Form Ridewatch, Riderman Ridewatch and Dark Boron Ridewatch. *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Okay then. *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader and Masked Rider Warrior Commander are holding their Blank Watches) *(Suddenly, Blank Watches transform into Warrior Leader Ridewatch and Warrior Commander Ridewatch) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Our blank watches has transform into Warrior Leader Ridewatch and Warrior Commander Ridewatch? *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Yeah. What did our Ridewatches could mean by that? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I'm not sure. Anyway, Warrior Commander, take this. *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader gives Masked Rider Warrior Commander a black twisted vine) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': It's a clue. You must use it where that came from. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': I will, Warrior Leader. *'Riderman': Should I find out what the Cabal Council too? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Yes. You must go to Wisconsin and fast. *'Riderman': Got it. What are you going to do? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll find out myself what the Cabal Council are up to. Now go and find out. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Riderman': Right! *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Riderman runs away) *(To Be Continued...) Trivia *X-PO, Chell, Wheatley, Companion Cube, ATLAS, P-body, Betty and Mel got a job at the park. *X-PO becomes Anthony's robotic assistant. *It is revealed that Ben Tennyson has a Ben 10 Ridewatch and Grand Gutrot Ridewatch with him. *Adam Huber, Clancy Brown, Steve Carell, Kirk Acevedo, Leo Howard, Nick Robinson and Peyton Clark guest stars as Another Legendary, Lord Tirac, Garane, Riken, Loui, Walden and Van. Gallery *Regular Portal 2/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United